


The Least You Could Do

by Chthonic_Hiraeth



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Angst?? A good ending tho, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chthonic_Hiraeth/pseuds/Chthonic_Hiraeth
Summary: In which Nayoung messes up big time and has to fix it.





	The Least You Could Do

You remember how dark it was that night. Moonless, the stars being the only lights in the sky. It was late, too late for anyone to be out and you sat on the rooftop, back against the barrier with your hands clutching a bottle of alcohol. They shook, nearly so hard you could barely take a drink from the bottle without it making a mess, so you didn’t. You had already downed half of it anyways, which was more than what could’ve gotten you drunk, so you sit - looking dejectedly at the door almost like you _wanted_ someone to find you like this. Sad and wasted and lonely. It was the beginning of winter, too, a cold snap causing it to drop below 35 fahrenheit that night. Yet you chose to go out on the roof in your pajamas and a jacket that couldn’t have possibly kept you warm enough for long. 

But you didn’t care. 

In fact, you cared so little about your own health you wished - just a little bit - you could pass out and never wake up. Somehow, God - or whoever the fuck was out there keeping you from what you wanted - refused to let that happen. The door was opened, nearly two hours after you had come out to drink yourself into oblivion, and there stood Kyulkyung. She walked quickly to you, a couple of blankets in hand, and quickly wrapped them around your shivering figure. 

You stayed silent as she took the bottle from your hands, now too weak to stop her, and threw it as hard as she could against the barrier on the other side of the rooftop.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing out here?!? Dressed like that in this weather - drinking? Don’t you care about your health at all?” She borderline yelled at you, tugging you off of the ground and holding you up to where you were now standing in front of her. You couldn’t retort - too cold and too drunk to form coherent sentences. 

“Hey!” She shook you, “Answer me, Nayoung.” Kyulkyung was furious - and for good reason. First you had called out sick from practice a few hours earlier than it was supposed to end, complaining of a stomach ache, abnormal for you, so the instructor had decided to let you go. Really, you had been extremely stressed as of late. So stressed - in fact - that you couldn’t eat, were barely able to get out of bed, and nearly always distant, even to Kyulkyung.

A rift was forming between the two of you. 

-

After little protest on your behalf, Kyulkyung was able to half-drag, half-walk you inside. She set you down on the couch in the living room, turning to the kitchen to make a warm drink (from what you assumed at least, she looked like she was making a small pot of coffee or something). You grabbed at the blankets and pulled them closer into yourself, laying back on the couch. Unfortunately for you - or fortunately in your case, considering you sort of didn’t care if you got sick - the cold had set in and you were sniffling, coughing, exhibiting all the symptoms of a cold. Albeit a little early to diagnose, with this weather you surely got sick in some sense.

From the kitchen, you could hear Kyulkyung mumble a soft string of angry phrases and something about you being a complete dumbass (which was very true) and looked up from the couch to see her walk over with two mugs of coffee. Setting them on the table, she moves to sit down beside you, shoving your legs that were taking up half the couch away - much to your displeasure. 

“Now,” Kyulkyung broke the silence. “I want to know why in the _hell_ you were out there doing whatever the fuck you were doing.” Knowing she didn’t curse much at all, you also knew that this was probably the most angry Kyulkyung was in the many years you’ve known her - this scared you to say the least. But honestly, you were just now getting to the point where you were barely able to say things that made sense, given the amount of alcohol you had consumed. So, what you ended up saying wasn’t all that tactful. 

“I hate you. You make me so fucked up about how I feel I’m stressing myself out over it,” You slurred, staring into her eyes with immense intensity. “But I don’t really hate you.. We’ve been friends for years and it really - God, I can’t fucking begin to think what I would be without you. Jieqiong, I don’t want to mess this up - but in the state I’m in I’m sure that I did. What I’m meaning to tell you though is - “ 

You start to choke up, tears forming at the corners of your eyes. Ideally, you wanted this conversation to go in a completely different way. Sober, as composed as you could be, and genuine. In this position, you now had the small fear of Kyulkyung not even taking this confession - that’s what this was - seriously. Setting that aside though, you kind of thought you were screwed anyways. 

“I just -”

“No.” 

“What?” Clearly confused, you question, leaning back slightly from your earlier position which was considerably closer to Kyulkyung than you had anticipated. 

“I don’t want some half-assed, drunk confession from you, Nayoung. If you want to have this conversation with me, you’re going to need to buck up and do it sober. This is bullshit and I honestly don’t want to hear anymore. Go to bed, please.” 

Yikes. Coming from Kyulkyung, that was particularly rough, considering you were supposed to be the ‘mature’ one, _and_ Kyulkyung rarely got so pissed off. But it was understandable. I mean, you really just dug your own grave there. With that final response, Kyulkyung took the still-full mugs from the table, and got up to leave. 

“Also, don’t even think about waking Yewon, Yebin, or Eunwoo by stumbling in the room at this hour, you’re taking the couch tonight. I’ll cover for you tomorrow because I know you’re gonna have a killer hangover. Have fun with that.”

“It just be like that sometimes. I’m ready to accept my fate.” 

“Dear God please just pass out already.” 

-

When you finally woke up in the morning, (or afternoon rather, seeing as it was already 1:00) you found the dorm to be vacant. Unsurprising. The members had already gone off to practice, leaving you with an empty stomach and a terrible headache. Sitting up you look over to the coffee table where a bottle of ibuprofen and a bottle of water is sitting, a post-it note tucked under the bottle. Taking the water and a couple pills, you attempt to help your hangover in any way you can, and upon seeing the note (without it being covered by the water), you read:

“Nayoung,  
Make sure u take the medicine, take a shower (ur gross) (and sick now), and maybe tidy up while we’re gone. Hope u feel better soon :(  
-From the kids”

 

You thought it was nice of them to leave a letter. Now off to find the Nyquil because you just noticed how sniffly you are. Once you reached the kitchen, you got out the cold medicine, and made yourself a bowl of cereal.  
-

Bathed, drugged-up, and full, you now sat on the couch, trying to keep your attention on a movie you’d been meaning to watch lately but never really got the time to. Now that you had it, your thoughts were now prohibiting your enjoyment of a true classic: The Bee Movie. Your thoughts drifted to last night, specifically what you tried (and failed miserably) to say to Kyulkyung. Granted, you were drunk off your ass, but that was still insanely stupid. Hopefully you’d be able to sort things out and get back on her good side, but something made you scared that you wouldn’t be able to reconcile this situation. If only you hadn’t gone outside yesterday night. Maybe then you wouldn’t have gotten drunk, maybe wouldn’t have gotten sick, and _definitely_ wouldn’t have said the things you did to your bandmate. But what’s done is done, and you’re now stuck with the consequences of your stupidity. Nice. 

-

Time passed quicker than you knew, and the kids were already back from practice. They all greeted you warmly and asked how you were feeling - doting on you just a bit - but one didn’t. Kyulkyung walked into the dorm, and straight to her room. You knew why, but you didn’t think anyone else did, because the others seemed to whisper a few questions about her unusually irritated mood here and there. 

Soon though, everyone was off doing their own thing, and you took this chance to find Kyulkyung and talk. You needed to. 

\- 

You got to her room. Step one complete. Taking a deep breath, you accidentally inhaled a mixture of spit and mucus from your cold (really gross, sorry) and choked, coughing (really loudly) like an idiot. Cool. You could hear footsteps approaching the door and you were pulled inside almost immediately after seeing Kyulkyung open the door. 

“Hey.” 

She spoke softly. These were the first words she’s said to you all day, and after thinking of how this conversation could go for the past few hours, you were glad to hear her not bite your head off again. 

“Hey.. Now that I’m sober, can we talk about what happened?” You ask, pulling the blanket you still had wrapped around you from your day on the couch closer to your figure. 

To this, Kyulkyung nodded and went to sit on her bed, patting the space beside her in a gesture for you to sit with her. “Wait - you took a shower at some point today, right?”

You chuckled softly before nodding. “Yeah, I did. I couldn’t handle being all gross from yesterday _and_ sick.”

“Good.” 

A few moments passed before either of you spoke again, both of you now sitting on her bed facing each other. 

“So, contrary to popular belief, I do remember what I said last night, and I meant it. I know it’s sudden, but it was too late for me when I abruptly confessed to you last night. I might as well get it out there genuinely. But that’s not everything, I know. I was trying to be all macho and handle my own feelings when I obviously couldn’t, so that’s why I was drinking. I usually don’t drink in the first place. At all. I just suck at this kind of stuff, you know? I wasn’t sure how to deal with the stress and, as stupid or cliché as it sounds, I didn’t feel like I could talk to anyone about it - especially not you. I’m sorry.”

“First of all: I forgive you. Second of all: I’m also sorry. I shouldn’t have handled it the way that I did, I realized there must’ve been some reason for you to act so carelessly, but I was too angry to even think about sympathy. I appreciate the confession, really. You should know the answer to it though, right?”

“No??”

Kyulkyung furrowed her brow, tapping you on the head with a huff.

“It’s yes you idiot, I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

 

 

BONUS: (or alternative scene lmao)

 

“I love you too.” You say, beaming. Leaning in a little bit, you were honestly hoping for a kiss, but you can honestly say you weren’t surprised when a hand was put firmly over your mouth. 

“Nayoung, as much as I would love to right now, you’re very sick, and I’m not about that right now. But please know that I do want to do that in the future. For now though, you’ll have to settle for either a forehead kiss or a crisp high-five. Or a good hug.” 

“Can I get all 3?”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it seems a bit rushed but???? idk man i feel like it turned out ok for my first real completed fic y'know?


End file.
